


I don't really know a lot about love

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Not Beta Read, tiny teeny bit of angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: "What is it?" Jun always asked, rubbing the letters on his right wrist, and his mom smiled in return, reaching to touch his hair gently, her hand also marked with black ink."I'll tell you when you're a bit older, okay?"
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Jun Hwan Cha/Conrad Orzel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	I don't really know a lot about love

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really into writing lately but I'm happy I managed to write this one. Inspired by [this prompt](https://ausforsoulmates.tumblr.com/post/190255320014/soulmate-au#notes)v  
> (Title from 'About love' by Marina)

"What is it?" Jun always asked, rubbing the letters on his right wrist, and his mom smiled in return, reaching to touch his hair gently, her hand also marked with black ink.

"I'll tell you when you're a bit older, okay?"

Jun always pouted a little, but never whined about it, because even though he was small and didn't understand too much, he could tell by his mom's expression that it was something important. He heard some things from other kids, a bits of information he didn't think he could trust, so he waited patiently. And then, a few days before his ninth birthday, his parents sat him down by the kitchen table and mom gave him a cup of cocoa before taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

"I know you've been very curious about that." she said softly, running her thumb over the words scattered on Jun's wrist in a pretty cursive "And this is time we tell you what it's all about."

And that was how Jun learned about soulmates, and about the fact that somewhere in the world would be someone with the exact same words written on their skin, marking the moment they met.

"But what is it?"

"It's a song." his dad said, smiling warmly "Your soulmate bears the same words, and the song is connected with the moment you first meet."

"Oh." Jun gasped, intrigued, looking at his wrist as if he saw it for the first time in his life "So the song will be playing when we meet? Like in a movie!"

"Yes, like in a movie." his mom chuckled softly "I know it sounds kind of surreal, honey, but life's... complicated, and it's important, to have a special moment like that."

Jun nodded, excited and a bot overwhelmed, biting his lower lip.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What's a soulmate exactly?"

"It's someone-" she trailed off, glancing at her husband and sending him a soft smile "It's someone who was made just to be your perfect person, and you are theirs."

"Okay." Jun nodded slowly "But do we have to get married? Like you and dad?"

"No, no." his dad chuckled, shaking his head "But it's someone who will be very important to you."

"But what if we never meet?" Jun asked and he didn't miss a little quick look his parents exchanged before mom smiled and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"Don't worry, honey. You have all the time in the world to find them."

* * *

A lot happened through the years. Jun learned what was the song that would lead him to his soulmate and grew to love it. He went through a phase when he was obsessively trying to see other people's wrists, and then through a time when he didn't really care at all, too busy with what was going on in his life. His skating career was getting more and more intense, and in search for new chances and opportunities he went to Canada, to train under Brian Orser and alongside two best skaters in the world.

There was a little moment of uncertainty in him, when he was packing his bags, a little nagging thought that maybe he was leaving his soulmate behind. But at that point he decided to just trust his gut and follow his heart.

The Cricket Club was a great place, and Jun found himself fitting in quite easily, everyone welcoming him warmly and with excitement. And for the first few weeks Jun didn't have a time to think about the soulmate stuff, but then the curious teenager in him started winning over and he couldn't help but try to steal discreet glances at other peoples' hands. It went the easiest with Nam, who was eager to exchange to song titles with a good natured laughter.

"You're doing what I was when I came here." Nam grinned "Got them all except of Yuzuru, you've seen how many bracelets he's wearing on his right wrist. He's so mysterious about that!"

Jun had noticed that indeed, that was why he chose Javi as his next target, and even though the Spaniard caught him staring, he didn't mind at all.

"Airplanes?" Jun read and Javi shrugged, giving him a wide smile.

"It was a big song in 2010." he chuckled, and ruffled Jun's hair, a gesture he was apparently very fond of "And what you get there, kiddo? Oh, Les Miserables? Cool!"

"Yeah." Jun nodded, because through the years he had grown to love the song imprinted in his skin so deeply it felt like a part of his soul "Javi, can I ask, um, if you...?"

"If I found my soulmate?" Javi asked, mouth twitching in a soft smile "Yes."

"And how does it feel?" Jun asked, a bit embarrassed but encouraged by the Spaniard's friendliness.

"Well, I have to be honest, Jun, it can be a little bit messy, sometimes. But it's also kind of great." Javi said "You'll see yourself!"

"Yeah." Jun nodded, distracted "I guess I will."

* * *

Jun had no idea who was in charge of music playing in the warm up area, but he would like to have a talk. He wanted to give it a chance, but it felt like the mysterious dj was determined to play the loudest, oddest songs present on the charts and Jun wasn't really in a mood for that now. He liked to get into more calm zone before competition, and that was why he gave up and took out his headphones, ready to jog around the room while listening to something more pleasant to his ears.

He put his playlist on a shuffle and enjoyed familiar sounds, letting his eyes scan the room filled with people, some faces familiar, some new. His gaze fell on a boy he had never seen before, tall and with nicely styled blonde hair, and in that moment the song changed and Jun's heart skipped a beat, because it was The Song, and just like everytime Jun heard it, he couldn't help a little thrill of anticipation and hope from running through his veins. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he watched the boy, who looked at his right hand before looking up and meeting Jun's gaze, and oh, for the first time in his life Jun experienced what the famous butterflies in a stomach.

They looked at each other for what felt like a small eternity, but in reality it was more like three verses of the song, and then the guy stepped closer, smiling and saying something, and Jun realized his headphones were still on his head and he took them off clumsily, smiling back and barely registering the song that was now finishing playing in the room, the boy's head slowly bobbing to the rhythm.

"Hi. Uhm, I've never seen- I'm Conrad."

"Jun." Jun answered, returning the handshake and vaguely noticing Conrad's palm was pleasantly cool "Yes, it's my, hmmm, first time in Germany?"

"Yeah, mine too." Conrad chuckled, and then, as if for some silent signal- they looked down, and for a moment Jun was sure he heard Conrad sighing with disappointment, the same thing he was feeling for some reason.

"Sorry." Conrad chuckled again when they looked at each other "It's like, uhm, an impulse now."

"I understand." Jun smiled nervously "Same."

"Yeah." Conrad nodded, and took a step back "So, huh, good luck, Jun!"

"You too, Conrad." Jun muttered, his skin itching "See you around!"

Conrad waved at him and smiled before walking away, and Jun kept on standing there with some weird feeling crushing his chest until Brian came over to him and gently but sternly asked him why the heck wasn't he warming up.

* * *

Years passed and paths crossed, and suddenly Conrad wasn't just some boy Jun knew, but his best friend and training mate, and they weren't kids anymore, but young adults, and everything was more complicated than before.

The thing was, Jun didn't really care about the soulmate thing anymore. Moreover, he was ready to call it all bullshit and the stupidest thing, because if soulmates were real, Jun refused to believe it would be anyone else than Conrad. It was just a bug, a mistake in a system, and everytime Jun looked at his hand he wanted to scream, because the words didn't match the one's on Conrad's skin.

It was so stupid. How the only person outside of his family he felt so comfortable with wasn't his special one, according to some dumb invisible force?

It just wasn't fair, Jun thought morosely, sitting on a bench and watching Yuzuru, who seemed to be having equally shitty day, barely landing most of his jumps and letting out loud, annoyed huffs.

"Take a break, join Jun and both back in ten, okay?" Brian proposed and Yuzuru didn't seem impressed, but he didn't argue, just got off the ice and flopped next to Jun, sighing deeply.

"Are you okay?" Jun asked tentatively, and Yuzuru glanced at him, smiling a bit tiredly.

"Yeah. Just not happy with today."

"I understand." Jun muttered, because that was kind of a description of his last season or two. He spotted Yuzuru playing absently with bracelets adorning his right hand, and for the first time in months he wondered about the mystery of Yuzuru's soulmate. He knew he could just try and ask, but he didn't feel like he would get an answer. They were on a very good terms, but they definitely weren't close enough to talk about something that intimate.

Jun suppressed a sigh and looked at the ice, where Conrad and Katia seemed to have a great session and even greater time, and Jun's throat went a little dry so he force his gaze away and look at the door instead, just in time to see it swung open and revealing a familiar silhouette walking in.

"Javi?"

Yuzuru almost jumped from the bench, but in the end he just stayed there, bright eyes and happy, leaning into Javi's embrace the moment he sat down.

"Hey there." Javi chuckled, pressing a kiss to Yuzuru's temple before looking at Jun and sending him a fond smile "Hi kiddo."

"Hi! Didn't know you were coming!"

"A little surprise for everyone except Brian and Tracy." Javi laughed from above Yuzuru's head "You got yourself an additional coach for a few weeks."

"Cool!" Jun smiled, because he was really happy, but at the same time he was a bit confused at what was going on in front of him, because didn't Javi have a girlfriend? What was going on?

"Guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you soulmates?" Jun blurted out before he could stop himself and Yuzuru snorted, nose still pressed against Javi's shoulder.

"Obviously."

"Of course." Javi chuckled "That's why the guy right here's going to be my best man soon-"

"Oh my god, she said yes?" Yuzuru shrieked, pulling away and smiling with delight "That's awesome!"

Jun was really confused, and it must have been visible, because Javi's expression softened in a gentle smile.

"It's not that complicated. He's been made for me and I was made for him, just not to love each other romantically. If that makes sense?"

"You explain it so much better than me." Yuzuru hummed, turning to smile at Jun too "I keep it covered so people don't ask. Don't need mess."

"Yeah, I get it." Jun muttered, feeling a bit overwhelmed and melancholic "I think the universe made a joke with me."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Jun said quickly, and Javi looked at him for a moment.

"Okay." he said warmly "But I'm organizing tonight a little get together in a restaurant nearby, and I hope you can come."

"Yeah, I will." Jun nodded, feeling his stomach clench weirdly "Of course I will."

* * *

So the thing was, Jun was kind of little tipsy. But only a little bit, because he was a responsible young man and had only one small beer, and now he was feeling a pleasant warmth in his cheeks, and also he was feeling kind of rebellious about everything, and he channeled that energy into tearing a leaf of lettuce to shreds and eating it piece by piece, which earned him a slightly concerned glance from Conrad, who was sitting by his side.

"You alright, Junnie?"

"Mhh." Jun hummed, clearly not convincing enough, because Conrad forced him to drink a full glass of water and then decided to drag him to the dancefloor.

"It will help the percentages evaporate." Conrad informed, holding Jun with a familiar ease, and Jun didn't even want to argue that he wasn't drunk, because he always liked dancing with Conrad, even though they were incredibly off rhythm. It was more like some awkward swaying, but everyone else was busy with themselves, and Jun was feeling a little less rebellious and a bit more warm. He wrapped his arms around Conrad's neck and leaned to hide his face against his shoulder, just in case his expression was going to turn weird for some reason. To be honest, he was growing kind of sleepy, but then the song changed and Conrad stopped for a moment, all muscles tensing before he sighed and resumed the swaying, terribly not matching the electronic sound filling the space around.

"What's that?" Jun asked, pulling back to look at Conrad's face, who was wearing some odd smile.

"Just, it's the song." Conrad sighed and Jun gaped, because he had never heard it before, even though it seemed vaguely familiar, like some old memory. Despite being so close, they never really talked about the soulmate thing, both of them avoiding the topic for their own reasons, and Jun had never gave in to listen to Conrad's song. It would be too weird, he thought, but now there he was, music drilling into his brain, and he had to try really hard not to grimace a little.

“I thought it was you, you know.” Conrad said all of the sudden and Jun blinked quickly, caught off guard.

“What?”

Conrad chuckled, looking a bit embarrassed, slight blush dusting his cheeks.

“It was playing in a backstage in Dresden when we met for the first time. And for a second I thought, you know- that it was you.”

“I was wearing headphones.” Jun answered automatically, his brain trying to catch up “I was listening to my song.”

Conrad blinked, and Jun stared, and he didn’t dare to believe that everything seemed to be shifting into one crazy, wonderful place.

“Oh.” Jun gasped, still not fully aware of what was going on, but feeling his veins filling with liquid happiness.

“Oh.” Conrad repeated with a quiet, happy sigh, leaning down to press their foreheads together “Do we talk about it tomorrow over hot chocolate?”

“It’s a date.”

“You bet it is.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
